Una Guerra en contra de los demonios…
by ioseas
Summary: Espero no tenga muchos errores, si en una parte dice mi numero son Dante es por que extrañamente la pagina lo puso y no yo, bien en fin espero les guste es una conjuncion de varios animes que se encargan de la caza de demonios como pueden ver, espero les guste y lo tratare de ir haciendo corto espero tanto buenos como malos comentarios gracias por leerme chicos
1. Chapter 1

Transcurre un lapso antes de la batalla de Abel en contra de su hermano, en el Vaticano han robado algo de valor y Abel, conjunto con los AX son los encargados de recuperarlo. Un día como cualquier otro llega un joven llamado Dante, su cabellos era plateado, largo tal como el de Abel, caminando lento y con una espada de gran tamaño cargando en su espalda.

Llegando Abel Dante están a aparecer con él:

-Mucho gusto joven mi nombre es Abel Nightroad y soy un sacerdote del Vaticano quisiera usted que le dé un recorrido por el lugar.

Dante con su personalidad que lo caracteriza de lo contesta:

-Simplemente no me interesa un recorrido por este lugar, yo sólo quiero ver al Papa, que es a quien le tengo que dar mis servicios, según me han comentado.

Abel lo mira fijamente, piensa y le pregunta:

-¿Cuál es su nombre joven?

-Mi nombre es Dante.

Dante camina a la entrada del Vaticano y en ese momento se acerca Abel con él solo para explicarle que no podría entrar si no lleva una identificación del mismo lugar para poder ingresar al lugar sagrado de los fieles creyentes cristianos; pero como era de esperarse Abel no llevaba con el su identificación. En ese momento llega la Cardenal: Catherina Sforza y hace entrar a Dante al lugar sin problemas.

Dentro de la habitación del Papa se haya una conversación con él encargado de la sección Iscariote, lo que se escucha es:

-No era necesario llamar esa organización.

-Pero si se da cuenta lo que enfrentamos es muy peligroso

-Aun así no tienes la autoridad de llamar a la organización Hellsing sin mi autorización, y si fue Maxwell el que te dio la orden dile que mi hermano estará en camino para hablar con él.

-Pero el no tuvo nada que ver su excelencia, fue mi decisión llamar a Alucard para esto.

En ese momento la Cardenal interrumpe la plática dirigiéndose al Papa:

-Su excelencia ha llegado Dante el joven que pidió usted llegara hoy mismo.

-¿Pero que ha dicho Cardenal?- Pregunta Anderson.

-Alguien que no te concierne saber quién es.- Le responde la Cardenal.

El Papa le pide a Anderson que se retire del lugar para platicar con Dante.

Dante toma asiento dejando su enorme espada aun lado de la entrada y se prepara para platicar con el Papa.

-Muy bien ahora ya estoy aquí, cuento ganare por ayudar en esto.

-Creo que no entendió los conceptos con los que lo llame, se dijo que no recibiría una paga.-Responde el Papa con seriedad.

-Luego, el creo que voy a tener que retirar.-Dice Dante con un tono totalmente molesto.

Dante se para y toma su espada, comienza a salir poco a poco, en eso escucha que la Cardenal dice algo al aire, con mucho énfasis esperando que lo escuche.

-¡Lástima que no sabrás nada acerca de las piedras!- Comienza a caminar hacia la iglesia para buscar al padre Abel, en su mano lleva un foto, pero la deja caer apropósito con tal de que Dante la recogiese y se la entregara enseguida.

No fue así como resulto su plan, pues Dante solo volteo un poco la vista y siguió su camino, hasta que el padre Abel de la nada aparece frente a él nuevamente, pero esta vez el padre iba con mucha prisa que hasta sin querer choco con Dante.

-Disculpe lo siento me tengo que retirar a prisa.-Comienza a caminar y voltea de nuevo.-Oye si aceptaste trabajar a mi lado verdad, me entere de eso hace un momento, me lo comento Tres Iqus, que para eso habías venido hasta acá.

Dante no responde y solo hace un tono de disgusto, continua caminando y de repente se voltea solo para preguntar.

-¿Sabes donde hay un rico helado de fresa?

Abel sólo lo mira y le dice:

-Sígueme creo que yo te puedo preparar uno, aun así también yo disfrutare de un rico té.

Caminan hacia una cocina dentro del edificio Papal, pero antes de llegar a la cocina Dante recoge la foto que había tirado la Cardenal.

-¿Qué significa esto?.- Pregunto Dante a Abel con mucha curiosidad.

-No lo sé, eso deberíamos investigarlo entre nosotros dos, pero este momento no es para investigar sino para encontrar la manera de ganar la batalla ante ellos.-Responde Abel con mucha seguridad

-Ante ellos, ¿Quiénes ellos?, ¿de qué batalla hablas?, yo solo peleo contra demonios.-Dante responde muy metido en curiosidad.

-Pues es una pelea contra demonios,-responde con risa Abel-, es por eso que tú y yo estaremos en el mismo equipo para viajar a Egipto a pelear contra el demonio que saldrá haya, pensé que ya te lo habían comentado todo, pues tanto los AX como la sección Iscariote del Vaticano estamos dentro de esto.-

En ese momento Abel mira la foto que recogió Dante y con un tono pervertido dice.

- Que chica tan linda es la dela foto.

-¿Si verdad?, pues su primer trabajo antes de que vayan a Egipto es traerla aquí para que también reciba las órdenes del Papa.-Dice la Cardenal que espanta de una manera tan impresionante a Abel quien termina en los brazos de Dante de un solo brinco, mientras Dante lo mira con un tono de yo no sé qué sigo haciendo aquí si no acepte el trabajo y molesto por tener a Abel en sus Brazos.-Vayan a Tokio ahora mismo.-Termina de hablar la Cardenal

Dante solo sonríe en tono de sarcasmo, tira Abel y dice:

-Que demonios dejen de darme órdenes, que no acepte estar de lado de debiluchos para pelear contra otras cosas que tal vez desconocen.

-Lamento decirte que no soy un debilucho.-Dice Abel en un tono altanero como provocando a Dante.-Soy un Crusnik, mejor dicho el Crusnik 02, una vampiro que se alimenta de la sangre de vampiros y estoy preparado para cualquier cosa así que ven conmigo a esta misión y acabemos con estos demonios antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Teotihucan llegan varias personas con un tono inglés, entre ellos un turista muy curioso quien portaba un enorme saco rojo, un sobrero rojo y unos lentes amarillos para evitar el reflejo de sol, era nada más y nada menos que Alucard. Pasan horas en un largo recorrido y después este hombre desparece de ente la multitud.

A las 12 de la noche sale el primer demonio frente a la pirámide del sol, el demonio del espíritu de Quetzalcoatl, a lo que dice Alucard:

-Tardaste mucho en salir, me he quedado en la punto de esta pirámide esperándote para exterminarte, pero creo creó que será suficiente con que te ataque el ángel de la muerte.

Sale Walter preparado para pelear y lanza su primer ataque, Alucard solo mira como un espectador más la pelea de Walter, con un poco de risa apoyandolo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días antes del ataque del primer demonio en Teotihuacán…

(Parte contada por Seras Victoria).

Transcurrían las 2 de la tarde yo estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo cuando escuche que alguien entro a mi cuarto, era Walter tratando de dejarme mi alimento para cuando me levantara pues ya casi se obscurecía el día en Inglaterra.

Espere a que Walter saliera de mi cuarto y yo me levante a comer, me volví a recostar y recordé nuevamente cuando era una simple humana, en eso entra Alucard a mi cuarto y me dice:

-Es hora que salgas de la cama tenemos que un largo viaje en las próximas horas Walter y yo.

-Pero si solo irán ustedes, ¿para que me tendré que levantar yo?- Le conteste a Alucard muy curiosa.

-Lo sabes muy bien debes proteger a Integra, así que levántate que pronto habrá reunión mientras Walter y yo nos vamos, también vendrán integrantes de la sección Iscariote del Vaticano a proteger la mansión.- Responde Alucard y se retira de la nada.

Me dispuse salir de mi cuarto y camine al comedor, llegando ahí escuche la voz de Anderson quien conversaba muy seriamente con la señorita Hellsing, pues pedía su ayuda para algo muy fuerte, muy poderoso y donde mostraba las imágenes de un par de tipos raros, los cuales decía ayudarían en esto.

No escuche lo que pasaba y decidí retirarme pues no tenía nada que escuchar ahí desde ese momento, fui a buscar a Walter, con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

(Lo que pasa en la sala, no es narrado por alguien).

-Él es Dante, su padre es un demonio y su madre es humana; este otro es Abel y creo Alucard le debería de temer un poco pues es el Crusnik 02 y sabes lo que eso significa.

-Lamento decirte que Alucard no le temerá ni a él, ni a ti, pero si esto es muy importante para todos será mejor que se ponga en marcha, yo creo que es hora de que vuele al primer punto, ¿Sabes dónde es el primero Anderson? – Integra separa de la silla y camina hacia su tetera con dos vasos de té en una charola, sirve los té en las 2 tazas les agrega 3 cucharadas de azúcar y cómo ve que Anderson no sabía que decir continuo hablando.- Entonces no sabes nada, eso es lamentable, lamento decirte que se bien lo que paso Alucard ya está viajando México y no tardara en mandarme un mensaje para decirme que ya está a punto de comenzar su pelea, y claro que esta con él, Walter por si algo sale mal, así que tu temas a nada y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto. Mas sin en cambio quiero pedirte que mandes a alguien para que ayude a Seras en la casa para protegerla, pues como sabes nos hemos quedado sin mercenarios.

Anderson se bebe su té de un solo sorbo y se queda callado por unos momentos, nuevamente no dice nada; mira a todos lados como si buscara algo, Integra lo mira con seriedad y simplemente se para de la silla sin decir nada retirándose del comedor.

-Cuando termines te pediré que te retires, en esta mansión aunque no lo creas hay muchas que hacer, y más a que el mayordomo se tuvo que ir por cuestiones de trabajo fuera de la mansión.- Se retira Integra del lugar dejando solo a Anderson quien solo reflexionaba sobre qué era lo que había hecho mal, pero se le notaba una risa sarcástica pues solo seguía mirando a un solo lugar.

-Sale de ahí es momento que muestres quien eres porque sé que eres alguien de la organización Ga Rey.-Al decir eso se para frente a la ventana y ve a un tipo raro con una maleta en la mano izquierda y continua hablando.-Tu nombre es Nabuu que patético eres, pensé que serias un poco mejor para el camuflaje, pero eres un idiota.

-No le hables así a Nabuu, sino quieres que te golpee con sus fuerzas Nabuu.-Contestaba Nabuu demasiado enfadado y desilusionado pues alguien lo había descubierto.

-Lárgate de aquí o ven conmigo sino quieres que te delate, dire que eres parte de los AX del Vaticano y trabajaras de incognito en esta casa por unos días es lo que vuelve Alucard, porque sé que es lo que buscas.

Nabuu no tuvo de otra que aceptar quedarse para descubrir mas lugares donde pudiesen estar lo demonios.

(Regresando a la narración de Seras Victoria).

Pasados unos 40 min vi a la señorita Hellsing en su oficina un poco enojada, pero también precisamente en ese momento Anderson volvió con un tipo raro sumamente, tenía una maleta en el brazo izquierdo que no soltaba, me pregunto "que traerá ahí que será tan importante para él", pero también traía un vendaje en el ojo cosa que me intrigaba pues quiera saber que era lo que le había pasado. Anderson entro a la oficina, pidiendo permiso anticipadamente a la señorita Hellsing, pero su acompañante se quedó afuera esperando que saliera.

Varios minutos después salieron a los 2 para hablar con ese tipo raro, yo no pude escuchar mucho, ya que la mansión es muy grande y difícil estar tratando de ver que todo esté bien por aquí, pero lo que logre escuchar que era integrante de los AX, cosa que me dispuse a investigar.

(Súper duper investigación de Sera por internet).

"Los AX son la organización encargada de la captura de seres malignos, ya serán espíritus demoniacos o vampiros de cualquier clase, que se enfrentan a los humanos en batallas a muerte".

(Fin de la súper duper investigación).

Buena ahora sabía que era esa organización pero sabía que aún faltaba algo, pero me puse a pensar un segundo, "enserio capturaran a los vampiros, me querrán a mi para investigarme o querrán hacer experimento malignos con Alucard, que demonios pasa con ese tipo, ¿por qué es tan raro?, y ¿por qué pienso en voz alta?" y me di cuenta que pensaba en voz alta cuando el hablo.

-Mi nombre ser Nabuu, fue herido hace unos años por un espíritu demoniaco muy poderoso, Nabuu falleció ese día por proteger a la gente.- Decía el pero yo entendí nada, y no sé cómo explicar eso que paso pero solo lo vi que hablo y dijo esas cosas tan extrañas, ¿ustedes entendieron?, explíquenme por favor…

(Fin de la narración de Seras).

(Volvemos al final del capítulo pasado).

La pelea comenzó a las 12 a.m. frente a la pirámide del sol, Alucard se divertía sentado en la punta de la pirámide, Walter le estaba dando una paliza tremenda al espíritu demoniaco de Quetzalcóatl, pero de repente es lanzado de una manera tan impresionante Walter, ya que la luna se puso totalmente roja y fue cuando el demonio pudo tomar su verdadera fuerza (y eso que es el demonio más débil de todos). Alucard se sorprendió al ver a su camarada caer y comenzó a dispararle de la manera más precisa al demonio, pero eran tan rápido el demonio que logro golpear a Alucard en 4 ocasiones, pero Alucard no se daba por vencido que comenzó a tratar de esquivar todos los ataques del espíritu, después de unos minutos Alucard encontró el momento preciso para dispararle directamente en la boca con una bala bendecida. Si no era tan fuerte el primero pero era demasiado rápido y ellos ya sabían cómo era que los demonios podrían tomar más fuerza.

-Estuvo difícil por su rapidez no crees.- Dice Walter a Alucard mientras se disponen a salir del lugar.

-Fue demasiado fácil Walter solo que es rápido, pero date cuenta que nosotros 2 ya sabemos algo que los demás no saben y no será bueno contarlo hasta que sea el momento preciso, o que te parece que mejor ellos se den cuenta.- Decía Alucard con mucha seriedad y salieron del lugar donde ya un auto los esperaba para llevarlos el camino llanero para que subieran a la avioneta para volver a la mansión Hellsing.

(Dante y Abel).

-¡Vamos a Tokio!- Lo decía Abel con mucha felicidad

-Yo quiero mi helado de fresa antes de irnos.- Le recordaba Dante a Abel para que le prepara su helado de fresa.

-Cierto lo olvide por completo tu helado y mi té, ven vamos a la cocina mientras que la Cardenal registra nuestro vuelo a Tokio.

Caminan hacia una pequeña cocina, Abel le prepara su helado a Dante y el su té, de la nada los 2 se comenzaron a hacer amigos, pero Dante no deja de ser serio…


	3. Un guerrero poseido

Después de un largo viaje Dante y Abel llegaron a Tokio, lo primero fue hospedarse en un buen hotel, lo segundo fui salir como un par de turistas por toda la ciudad.

-Esto es increíble no Dante- Comentaba Abel con mucha alegría.

-Si tú lo dices, bueno ¿cuándo encontraremos a la niña de la foto?- Decía Dante muy serio.

Abel no contesto pues caminando por la calles el solo miraba las cosas que eran de gran interés, mientras también saludaba a muchos niños japoneses.

Al atardecer fueron a descansar, pero en la televisión salieron las noticias internacionales y vieron la noticia de que había miles de plumas verdes cerca de la pirámide del sol en México, cosa que despertó su interés y pusieron mucha atención.

"Noticiero del televisor"

-Luego de varias investigaciones de los geólogos, químicos e historiadores de diversos países que han visitado el lugar, han encontrado esta gran cantidad de plumas, aseguran de que puede ser que el Dios Azteca, quien está por regresar y vendrá acompañado, aseguran no saber si estarán estas apariciones de Dioses de manera pacífica o si es algo como un poder demoniaco lo que lo despertó, es por ello que se les pide a las personas de todas las naciones no se dejen perturbar por la situación, en los siguientes días el Papa visitara México y otros países para bendecirlos.

"Se acabó la noticia"

Después de esto, los dos se miran sorprendidos por la noticia que escucharon en la tele, pero Dante solo se para de la cama donde ya estaba sentado.

-Es momento de apresurarnos, por lo visto los demonios están cerca de nosotros-Dante comento ello, toma su gabardina roja y su enorme espada, al mismo tiempo que toma una última cucharada de un helado de fresa que había pedido.

-¡¿Me estas pidiendo que me levante de mi cama, cuando yo ya estoy bien tapadito?!- Protesta Abel cuando Dante ya estaba prácticamente en el elevador-rayos este tipo se toma las cosas tan enserio, no puedo creer que quiera terminar con esto tan rápido, creo que mejor me levanto y lo sigo no vaya a ser que el encuentra primero a un demonio y me pierdo de la acción.-Sale corriendo Abel buscando a Dante, el elevador no subía, Abel quería alcanzar a Dante, así que se tuvo que bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa y cuando llego a la entrada principal no vio a Dante, lo miro a lo lejos en una heladería a que estaba precisamente enfrente del hotel donde estaban hospedados.

Dante se comienza acercar mientras Abel lo mira con un rostro algo enfadado.

-Bueno trajiste las cosas, recuerda que solo debíamos llevar a la chica al Vaticano.- Le dice Dante a Abel mientras se saborea un helado de fresa.

-¡¿Las cosas, que acaso estás loco?! Te saliste dejándome solo en el cuarto, ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos y ni si quiera nos dieron el nombre de la chica.- Decía Abel muy alterado.

-Bueno padrecito, me puede decir si le dio la vuelta a la foto.- Dante toma la foto y la voltea- aquí dice organización ga rei, nombre Kagura Tsuchimiya, edad 15 años, lo ve ahora vamos a buscarla.

En eso un joven de apariencia un poco rara pasa escuchando que hablan de Kagura y se les acerca para hacerles una pequeña pregunta.

-¿Dónde es que compraste tu helado?- Pregunto a Dante con mucha curiosidad.

Dante solo señala la heladería con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, mientras sostenía su mirada enfada sobre Abel.

-Disculpen quiero me responda no puedo ver, soy ciego, es solo que percibí el manifiesto del frio cerca de mi olfato y dude que este lloviendo o haciendo frio pues no siento nada de ello.-Con mucha habilidad comentaba ello, Izuna (los que no sepan es una persona muy cercana a Kagura y él no es ciego, pero si hábil)- me podrían llevar por favor.

Obviamente tuvieron que aceptar los dos, uno por ser padre y representante del Vaticano, el otro simplemente porque Abel lo convenció para hacerlo.

Se quedan un momento con el chico y le ayudan a elegir su helado, posteriormente ellos se retiran e Izuna se queda en el lugar solo para mirarlos.

(Narración de Izuna)

Ya es casi un año desde que deje la organización ga rei, he tenido algunas pesadillas por el futuro de Yomi y hasta eh pensado en visitar nuevamente a la pequeña Kagura, pues no sé cómo se encuentre psicológicamente después de que se enfrentara a una chica a la cual amaba como si fuese su hermana.

Han trascurrido ya algunos meses, el cumpleaños de Kagura ya ha pasado, ahora ya tiene 15 años y no sé si haya estado bien ese día.

Eh escuchado que los demonios están cerca nuevamente y están tomando posesiones muy poderosas para llegar hasta acá.

Hace unos días tuve que ir a México, para saber totalmente lo que ocurría, desafortunadamente mi investigación no tuvo éxito por lo cual regrese a Japón para comunicarme con excompañeros de ga rei para saber que podría estar pasando.

No llevo más de 30 horas de a ver regresado, y me encuentro con dos tipos que tienen una foto de la pequeña Kagura, no sé realmente cuales sean sus intenciones, si serán buenas o serán malas pero alguna razón tendrán esos tíos para quererse llevar a mi estimada, inofensiva y pequeña amiga.

(Fin de la narración)

Comienza a caer un poco la noche en Japón e Izuna se empieza a desesperar pues él se había quedado ya mucho tiempo sentado en la heladería, después de unos momentos cuando ya se disponía a subirse a una moto roja que era de suya, vio a lo lejos salir a Dante y Abel.

(Aquí tiene un grabador de voz Izuna y va diciendo todo lo que, digamos que es como una narración de detective, ya hasta detective salió el hipioso XD)

Día uno de investigación siendo la 7:45 pm en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, me dispondré a seguir a dos sospechosos de apariencias un poco desconfiable, los dos tipos portan cabellara larga de un color brillantemente plateado, uno parece ser padre pues tiene puesta una túnica de color negro con vivos en dorado, el otro es como un caza recompensas portando una enorme espada y chaqueta de color rojo.

Los salieron del hotel donde descansan a las 8:00 pm pidiendo un taxi, no sé a dónde se dirijan pero los seguiré de cerca.

(Deja de grabar por un momento su voz)

-Kudagitsune, síguelos yo estaré en la moto siguiéndolos de lejos y si encuentran a Kagura tratare de llegar a prisa para detenerlos - Kudagitsune, se trepo en la parte de arriba del Taxi que tomaron Abel y Dante, yendo hacia el barrio de Chiyoda.

Sale el taxi y unos 5 minutos después arranca su moto siguiendo al taxi por las grandes calles. Unos momentos después comienza a perder de vista el taxi, se comienza a desesperar y por comenzar a acelerar choca con un auto gris y sale volante. (No le paso mucho solo unos raspones, pero su moto ya no servía)

Dante y Abel llegaron a lugar donde se supone pasa Kagura después de la escuela, pidieron al taxi se quedara cerca del lugar para poder retirarse enseguida al aerpuerto.

Ya eran casi las 8:30 pm cuando Kagura pasa por el Barrio a donde habían llegado, Dante se postra enfrente de ella.

-Tienes que venir conmigo señorita- Decía Dante de una manera muy recta e impidiéndole el paso

-¿Quién rayos te crees que eres, risos perfectos, para llevarme contigo?- Preguntaba Kagura de una manera sarcástica y preparada para invocar a Byakuei, pues ella al mismo tiempo percibía algo como tener un demonio frente a ella (y sí que había uno enfrente de ella).

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, podría acompañarme al Vaticano y dejemos a este pobre tipo por aquí- Fue Abel el que hablo esta ocasión y por hablar con un tono aparentemente pervertido Kagura lo golpeo directamente en la cara.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa señorita?!- Si todavía preguntaba por el que le pego.

-Aléjense de mí si no quieres salir heridos-Sacaba una pocky de su mochila, tomaba su espada la Michael 12, la cual extrañamente también llevaba en su mochila y se ponía preparada para pelear.

Sin darse cuenta cuando se disponía a golpear nuevamente a Abel, Dante le tapo la cara con su enorme gabardina roja y de alguna manera extraña logra amarrarla y suben de prisa al taxi, el taxista se nota preocupado por el hecho de que ve a Kagura de esa manera, pensando que son secuestradores se desvía del camino para llevarlos con la policía, cuando se percata de ello Dante lo golpea contra el volante para dejarlo inconsciente y maneja el taxi hacia el aeropuerto.

Cuando disponía a subirse al avión Abel recibió una llamada inesperada de la Cardenal, lo cual lo dejo muy preocupado y le dijo a Dante que tenían 2 destinos diferentes y se tenían que dividir para llegar a tiempo a los sitios pedidos a que llegaran por la Cardenal.

(Mientras tanto el Papa salió a Londres).

En Londres la llegada del Papa no era tan esperada ya que no son muy creyentes lo ingleses.

Enseguida que llego el padre visito la mansión de la organización Hellsing para hablar personalmente con Integra.

-Disculpe las molestias que le causamos mis hermano y yo por irrumpir en sus labores cotidianas, entiendo que hace algunos días estuvo por aquí Anderson y supe de la propuesta que le hizo. También estoy enterado de Alucard viajo a México para enfrentarse al primer demonio.-Comentaba el joven Papa a Integra quien se mantenía seria en la charla.

-No se preocupe su excelencia es un gusto tenerlo aquí frente a mí, supongo que viene a bendecir los artículos que ocupa la gente de esta organización no es asi.- Le comentaba ello a un tímido Papa, que asintió- Muy entonces permítame traer las balas de las armas de ocupamos para los trabajos.- Se retiraba con mucha delicadeza Integra dejando a solas al Papa con la Cardenal.

-Veo que aún no puedes tomar gran postura ante todo esto, pero así mismo recuerda que nos estamos equipando de la mejor manera para combatir esto.- Decía de una manera muy orgullosa y dándole un tono de confianza al Papa.

-Sabes que ser el Papa más joven, y saber que muchos quieren mi puesto por la misma razón me preocupa cometer algún error que me pueda costar no solo el puesto sino también la vida, no entiendo porque son tan rigurosos conmigo todos por mi elección.- Decía el Papa mientras mantenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Posteriormente llego Integra con todos las balas y sus armas para que fueran bendecidas por el Papa, quien rápidamente bendijo el agua y los artículos sobre la mesa.

-Una pregunta señorita Integra, ¿podría llevarme con la reina a bendecir el castillo?, sé que usted tiene acceso a aquel lugar.- Esta ves hablo de una manera muy tímida más que la primera vez.

-Usted siendo el Papa no creo que tenga problema en poder entrar al castillo.-Muy segura de su palabra Integra, se despidió del Papa.

Exactamente en el momento en el que el Papa llego al castillo de la Reina Isabel, cayo una inmensa nube negra que cubría casi todas las calles, al ver esto muchos se sorprendieron, el Papa se preocupó y a lo lejos se logró escuchar una voz que pedía la presencia de Alucard frente a él.

Al escuchar esto en la mansión Hellsing Integra corrió al cuarto de Alucard, pues ella no quería que el asistiera a aquel provoca miento.

A lo lejos se dejó ver el cuerpo de un como de un guerrero, con una costosa vestimenta dorada…


End file.
